


Не самая близкая звезда от... (Между вчера и вечностью)

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3.16, M/M, Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До конца осталось совсем немного.<br/>Паратекст в соавторстве с Erynia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не самая близкая звезда от... (Между вчера и вечностью)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki (secretlytodream)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/gifts).



>  
> 
> **Название:** Не самая близкая звезда от... (Между вчера и вечностью)  
>  **Авторы:** Erynia и silver_autumn  
>  **Бета:** Орикет  
>  **Жанр:** паратекст  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Пейринг:** винцест  
>  **Таймлайн:** 3.16, «No rest for the wicked»  
>  **Саммари:** Один день, еще один, прошел.  
>  **Предупреждения:** ненормативная лексика, употребление алкоголя, мозготрах, ангст ангстейший, открытый финал  
>  Написано для Loks. 

\- Не стОит, Дин.  
Бум. Полночь.  
Один день. Еще один. Из трех.  
\- Почему?  
Они не знают, куда их заведет завтра, но это неважно. У них есть машина, бесконечные перекрестки пыльных дорог, измазанная кетчупом карта и мятая газетная вырезка, засунутая между исписанных страниц распухшего отцовского дневника.  
Машина. Дин готов ехать хоть на край света, если эта машина — черная «Импала» 67-ого: раздолбанный кассетник, отсутствующая у правой задней двери пепельница, разбросанные под ногами пустые стаканчики из-под кофе, со скуки разрисованные Сэмом смешными рожицами, исчерканная инициалами «S.W.» и «D.W.» деревянная панель под ковриком в багажнике, набитом арсеналом всевозможного оружия, пятнышко крови на подголовнике, оставшееся отпечатком пальца после первой диновой охоты в лесах Колорадо.  
Любимая девушка и боевая подруга. Источник вечной ревности Сэма и издевок над ним Дина. Жаль, что ее нельзя взять с собой. <i>Туда.</i>  
Только три.  
Не год. Не месяц. Три дня.  
Копеечные мотели, равнодушные менеджеры, скрипучие кровати и слишком тонкие стены, не умеющие хранить тайны. Дешевая еда захолустных закусочных и любопытные посетители, разглядывающие их, как экспонаты музея. Душная, иссушающая Аризона или мертвый, пустой в это время года Висконсин — без разницы. Они просто едут вперед. Всегда вперед, не оглядываясь в прошлое.  
Их может закинуть на холодную Аляску — упокаивать дух солдата российского императора – или бросить в промозглый осенний Иллинойс — расследовать исчезновение тихой студентки юрфака.  
Сегодня — первый день из трех — это Монтана. Призраки индейцев, сосны и Майли Сайрус. Мотель со странным названием «Хромая птица», подслеповатый менеджер Пит и несвежие, пахнущие потом простыни. Сэм, развалившись на хлипкой кровати, просматривает десятки электронных страниц в поисках информации по древним обрядам шайеннов, потому что Дин запретил читать тексты, в которых упоминаются вместе слова «сделка», «демон» и «перекресток». И Сэм бы нихрена не стал его слушать, делая по-своему, только так, если бы не сжимающий легкие, лишающий последних крох воли страх — ничего не найдется. А так у него еще остается надежда...  
Дин ложится рядом, гладит Сэма по спине, и Сэм не выдерживает:  
\- Не стОит, Дин.  
\- Почему? - Дин удивляется так искренне, как если бы не трахаться предлагал, а, там, ружья почистить.  
\- Просто, - резко отвечает Сэм, скатываясь на самый край, садится и трет лицо руками, шумно дышит, чтобы Дин не услышал за дыханием <i>другое. </i> Вот только Дин все равно слышит.  
Дин молча поднимается с кровати и выходит за дверь.  
Они не знают, где окажутся завтра, но слишком хорошо понимают, где будут через два дня.

\- Между джинсами посмотри, - кричит Дин. Слышно, как Сэм возится в соседней комнате, перерывая сумки, и, наконец, возвращается с бутылкой дешёвого виски в руках.

Сэм молча ставит бутылку на стол, Дин разливает на двоих: себе — почти полный стакан, Сэму — чуть меньше половины. На книгах остаются пятна, дрогнувшая рука плеснула немного мимо, но Бобби уже плевать — он не скажет ни слова до тех пор, пока не истечёт отпущенное время. А потом — так и так будет всё равно.  
Дин накачивается виски всё время, чтобы не сойти с ума, чтобы удержаться на самом скользком краю, чтобы продолжить барахтаться, увязая в трясине всё глубже.  
Сэм по сравнению с ним не берёт в рот ни капли, но по сравнению с собой прежним… ну, что тут скажешь.  
Перед глазами всё кружится, адские псы с пожелтевших страниц старой книги врываются в реальность, буквы сплетаются нелепым хороводом. В голове пульсирует обратный отсчёт, медленно течёт тонкая струйка песка, которого осталось безумно, страшно мало. Дин согласен на вой псов, лишь бы заглушить этот тихий шелест и ровный металлический голос.  
Он делает ещё один глоток. Виски горчит и пощипывает потрескавшиеся искусанные губы. Дин вытирает рот мокрой от пота ладонью, игнорируя взгляд Сэма, и снова утыкается взглядом в книгу.  
Электронные часы на полке ярким красным светом режут глаза. Один день и двадцать два часа.

\- Самая дающая девчонка, - ржет Дин, хрустя поп-корном.  
\- Иди на хуй, - хохочет Сэм, протягивая ему бутылку.  
Дин тянется со своей навстречу сэмовой, но попадает мимо – бутылки с тихим звоном соприкасаются боками.  
\- Мазила, - смеется Сэм, смахивая слезы.  
Перебор. Слишком много, слишком... сильно... слишком... все.  
\- Первый раз, когда мы... помнишь? - почти трезвым голосом говорит Дин, наваливаясь сверху, прижимая к полу и накрывая вздыбившийся под джинсами член Сэма его же ладонью.  
\- Помню, Дин, я помню, помню, - сквозь сцепленные зубы свистит Сэм, убирая свою руку со своего члена и садясь.  
\- Какого хрена, Сэм? - злится Дин.  
Сэм мотает головой, и Дин злится сильнее, как-то по-детски обижается, что не додали.  
\- Отвяжись, блядь, - шипит Сэм, - не трогай меня.  
\- Да что с тобой?!  
\- Со мной — ничего! - орет Сэм, и впервые за долбаный год Дин понимает. Один день. Всего один.  
Так четко, так ясно, так реально.  
Реальнее сексапильных искусственных близняшек, постельной акробатики и пацана из Сисеро, который мог бы стать ему сыном. Реальнее лежащего пластом бледного Сэма и губ сучки на его губах.  
И ничто не изменит того, что должно случиться завтра после полуночи. Даже ночные посиделки Сэма, когда он думает, что Дин спит и не видит.  
Один день и семь часов.

Вчера закончилось.  
Дин лежит на спине, глядя в потолок. Тот знаком уже до последней трещинки, но если не отводить от него взгляда, можно заставить себя не замечать притаившихся по углам сгустков тьмы, подползающих всё ближе и ближе.  
Сэм не спит. Дин слышит его шаги за стеной — тяжёлые, мерные. Шелест страниц, звук, с которым стекло касается дерева, тихий плеск виски. Вздохи, тихие чертыхания. Есть что-то ещё — как будто Сэм плачет, как будто он всхлипывает. Но Дин уверен, что это только кажется.  
Он переворачивается на бок и смотрит в угол до боли в глазах. Алые глаза адского пса так же неотрывно смотрят на него. Вчера... вчера под пристальным взглядом псы рассеивались, превращались в сгусток тумана и уходили обратно во тьму. Сегодня Дину кажется, что он видит хищный оскал.  
В соседней комнате слышен резкий грохот — Сэм со всей силы швыряет книгу об пол и запускает стаканом о стену.  
Дин закрывает глаза.  
Мерный голос в его голове ведёт отсчёт.  
Вчера закончилось. Скоро закончится сегодня. А завтра он узнает, каково на вкус зловонное дыхание адских псов.  
До того, как он почувствует остроту их когтей, остаётся двадцать три часа, тридцать девять минут и пятнадцать секунд.

\- Близкие контакты третьей степени.  
\- И что?  
\- Твой любимый фильм, Сэмми.  
\- Ага.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Что?  
\- Прости.  
\- За что именно я должен тебя простить, Дин?  
\- За то, что не пытался так же отчаянно, как ты.  
Сэма накрывает мощной волной ненависти ко всей долбаной вселенной, и на секунду он жалеет, что Желтоглазый сдох и некому впрыснуть в вены черную кровь, несущую забвение.  
\- Близкие, - Дин подходит сзади и обдает жаром его затылок, - контакты, - пальцы несильно сжимают плечи, - третьей, - член Дина, обозначенный идеальным контуром под плотной тканью трусов, упирается в задницу, - степени, - Сэм просовывает руку в штаны и трет под уздечкой большим пальцем, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слезы вперемешку с потом.

\- И  что потом, Дин? - Сэм задыхается, слёзы мешаются с потом, руки скользят, пытаясь найти опору. - Что?  
Дин не отвечает — он слишком занят. Он пытается напиться, надышаться, забрать себе всё, что только можно, чтобы потом по крупице вспоминать, когда будет жариться на адских сковородках, когда будет кричать от боли, не слыша собственного голоса, и захлёбываться в своей же горячей крови из разорванного горла.  
\- Отвали, иди на хер, - Сэм отчаянно мотает головой, одновременно пытаясь оттолкнуть его и прижаться ближе. - Сволочь, какая же ты сволочь, Дин…  
Дин не слышит. Дин не слышит ничего, кроме своего имени, кроме сорванных всхлипов. Ногти Сэма оставляют следы на спине, зубы прихватывают кожу слишком сильно, до крови, Сэм сжимает его член так, что удовольствия намного меньше, чем боли.  
Дин хватает воздух открытым ртом, делая вид, что не замечает слёз Сэма — до тех пор, пока Сэм не замечает его – Дина.  
Когда Сэм выгибается, выплёскивается на руку горячим и липким, хрипит сорвано своё тихое «Дин», Дин думает, что хотел бы умереть именно так — здесь и сейчас.  
Пока Сэм не успел сорваться на хриплый, тоскливый вой.

\- Звезда.  
\- Что?  
«Импала» высвечивает зеленую поляну впереди. Трава при ярком прямом свете кажется сказочно-изумрудной и острой, как копья. Они лежат под луной, раскинувшись на капоте, и считают звезды, как в детстве, когда отец оставлял их у пастора Джима или Калеба и они выбегали посреди ночи на улицу и играли в прятки.  
\- Звезда упала, - севшим голосом сообщает Сэм, и Дин бы очень хотел, чтобы дело было в этой гребаной звезде.  
\- Вижу, Сэмми.  
Дин прижимает Сэма к черной глади, пальцами цепляя пуговицу на джинсах.  
\- Дин...  
\- Заткнись и дай мне уже... - шипит Дин, стаскивая с него джинсы и опускаясь на колени. - Хочу, чтобы ты помнил меня. Всегда.  
Член Сэма совсем мягкий, непослушный и неудобный во рту. Дин пытается нормально отсосать ему, но член не твердеет, даже если его подразнить языком и взять глубоко в горло.  
\- Давай, Сэмми, - хрипло просит Дин, расслабляя горло и чувствуя, как, наконец, становится сложнее дышать.  
Сэма трясет всего. Дрожат колени, остро упирающиеся Дину в живот, дрожат ягодицы под ладонями, дрожит член во рту, вяло разбрызгивает на губах густую сперму.  
Дин облизывает горько-кислые губы и застегивает на Сэме джинсы, как маленькому.  
\- Обещай, что не будешь делать глупостей, - Дин целует Сэма в лоб, чтобы закончить чем-то светлым и безобидным.  
И Сэм обещает, бессильно сползая на землю по блестящему крылу «Импалы».  
Вот только хрен ему поверишь. Сэм же.

Вечностьприходит за Дином дрожащими от ударов дверями, бьющими полночь часами, полными ужаса глазами Сэма, смехом Руби-Лилит и смрадом из пастей адских псов.  
Вечность становится кривой ухмылкой Аластара, смешанной с потом и слезами серой, бесконечными криками, звоном цепей и не прекращающейся ни на минуту болью, которую не в силах выдержать ни один человек.  
Вечность остаётся последним, отчаянно больным взглядом Сэма под последний удар часов, и именно поэтому Дин раз за разом кричит единственное имя, почти не помня и не понимая, зачем.

\- От повторного прочтения задом наперед? Уверен?  
\- Уверен. Сэм?  
\- В чем дело, Бобби? Что ты не договариваешь?  
\- Это очень опасно. Ритуал… он может убить тебя.  
\- Думаешь, не знаю? – огрызается Сэм.  
\- И все равно собираешься рискнуть?  
Сэм выпускает из рук очередную тяжелую книгу.  
\- Это же Дин. Он, - и твердым голосом добавляет: - Все получится.  
Бобби знакомо вздыхает:  
\- Не впускай в сердце слишком много надежды, сынок. Хуже будет.  
\- Хуже… - Сэм отчаянно старается скрыть всю ту боль, что сейчас выкручивает кишки. - Хуже уже быть не может.  
Перед глазами стоят забрызганные кровью часы, застывшие на минуте после полуночи.


End file.
